User talk:Bigrika
I love you! I like your OC, Béatrice Julie Dolly! and love your icon! Just Me Again! Come Down Here! (talk) 21:12, May 23, 2013 (UTC) No problem! I Love polls, don't know why! Anyway, like i said I was happy to vote. I would love if you could draw Kitty Noir Thanks So much! I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 18:11, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Oc Can You Draw Alice Liddell [[User:Superlady01|Superlady01] (talk) 18:18, July 1, 2013 (UTC)] I love it! I Love it! Thanks so much! I'll have to put it on her page. I Don't exactly get what yor'e saying by the whole user thing, but I'd be Glad to help once i figure it out. Thanks Again!! I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 19:49, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Oops, sorry, that last part, I read another message,and thought it was part of yours, sorry! And, I Toatally get you not wanting your drawings anywhere else. yes I do love it! I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 21:37, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Thankies :) i hate it NOO i like it NOOO i love it with all my life ,Whate oc do you want me to draw? Superlady01 (talk) 16:30, July 7, 2013 (UTC) There you go hope you like ! P.S tried my best Haizea Storm Superlady01 (talk) 19:25, July 8, 2013 (UTC) OMG! Hi, it's GirlX here. I love Melody's pic what you made, it's fangtastic! :) Thank you! Bye! -Haters gonna Hate *Inhuman Squealing Noises of Joy* Ahh oh my gosh I adore it! I love the little details and all the changes you made and that crown...Augh, that crown is fantastic! I love Bianca to bits! Thank you lots, and I'll be sure to be back when you're drawing OCs again. ^^ No subject shhh you see nothing >.> <.< *scampers off* Hallo! Thank you for the kind words ^^ Right now I'm just starting to learn how to draw digitally! Greetings from Sweden *^o^* Mandiga (talk) 10:15, August 18, 2013 (UTC) No subject I like your OC name Haizea Storm. Especially her hair!Bersarker (talk) 10:08, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Comp Hi please check out my DOTD comp! You can find it under my blog posts.--Birdywirdygal (talk) 18:47, August 31, 2013 (UTC) A request Hi, it's me Solarius Balasar from Superlady01's blog post, "Not Fair". So I did this really detailed OC named Iracebeth Gavarre but it is way too hard for most people I know to draw. I know you are one of the best artists on this wiki and you maybe able to do it. Plz reply at my talk page as soon as you can and if you have any questions, ask me. Tells The Time, Kills The Time 09:52, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Can you Draw her? Hello this is me Draculaura.Clawd I need redraw Wilbra Robinson (The daughter Wilbur Robinson) Please. Come to Night-Sky High Wikia!Edit Night-Sky High Wiki Come for fright and fun! You shouldn't have done that.... 17:28, January 4, 2014 (UTC) No subject I love it! I'll get to you with Haizea once she's done!--Tells The Time, Kills The Time 04:29, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! I love the picture! Your welcome for being patient! Hetastuck4Ever, Rolling dices, Ace of spades And All That Crap (I am also the ROGUE OF TIME FROM HOMESTUCK YO!). 17:19, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hi Rika this is my new wiki http://game-high.wikia.com/wiki/Game_High_Wiki A question... Hello there! I'm very sorry to be rude, but I will ask you if you could draw my upcoming OC, Katy Von Buttons. She's the daughter of the robotic-dolls obviously. If you accept, I will show her picture to you. Thanks you very much for your time! Have a clawsome rest of your day! I hope I'm not being annoying. --Scary Fairytale Magic (talk) 15:04, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Eeeeee I love it! Hortense is absolutely adorable! Ahhh I love that anime-style idiot curl you gave her and the scales on her tail and eee you're such a fantastic artist! ^^ I'll stop gushing, but thanks so, so much! Lissamel123 (talk) 17:34, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Big Fan of your work! xD Dear Bigrika, Could I please request a drawing? If you didn't mind, could you PLEASE draw one of my OCs, Kitsune Kyuubi or Crystal Dragon? They both already have pictures~ I have a new OC, Catherine Von Count but she desn't have a picture yet. If you wouldn't want to draw either of those at the top, would you mind drawing Catherine? She's the Daughter of Count Von Count! You can decide what you would like her to wear! Thank you so very much! I really hope you do consider it! Cute & Deadly is GorjesterMaster's Middle Name!~ OC Request! Hi Cpuld you draw my OC? She is a Skelton/Human. Her face has some normal skin on it, then a skelton face underneath with blood as well! And she has many normal skin a skelton parts, she is a goth so yeah 20:59, May 3, 2014 (UTC)♥Only Livin' In The Dark♥ (talk) Thanks you! Katy looks incredibly cute. Thanks you so much! --Scary Fairytale Magic (talk) 07:40, May 4, 2014 (UTC) OC's I know I may seem, very, very, very very very picky but could you draw my OC? Chatte Noir? I asked way before PinkCuppy14 but you are doing hers? ♥Only Livin' In The Dark♥ (talk) 15:33, May 9, 2014 (UTC) WOAH OMG THANK YOU THANK YOU! GorjesterMaster (talk) 23:11, May 9, 2014 (UTC) If its no problem,could you do me a " Portal 2 " signuture please? (Images) For the writing could it say: Okay. The test is over now. You win. Go back to the recovery annex. For your cake. WrigglyCaterpillar (talk) 09:39, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Contest I'd be delighted to join! GorjesterMaster (talk) 08:55, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey! I'm glad you like my ocs. Frostangelofbooks (talk) 14:20, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Logo? Hey Rika, I recently made a new school called Chastity Ghouls Institution for Female Monsters and I sorta need a logo.... would you be kind enough to make me a logo please? And a source logo? It'll have a femenine-like skullette with a fancy font. Well here we are again, it's always such a pleasure. Remember when you tried to kill me twice..? PSYCHE! Piplupgirl123 Messages 19:39, May 31, 2014 (UTC) RE: Your Request Rika, The Drawing is Fabsolutely Marvelous! Thank you so much for your effort, and don't worry, I didn't mind the wait. Oh wow, she looks just dazzling and wow, a thousand Thank Yous for the magnificent work. I'd love to feature your work in Martha's page in the EAHF wiki, and I'd like it very much for you to do the honor of adding it! Again, my greatest Thanks and appreciation, Rika. With Love and Cupcakes, Not Much Mischief, Just Lots of MADNESS 06:38, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the picture! Valerie looks great, I love how you did her! She's rather awesome, despite the fact that I didn't fill out her 'Appearance' section very well. You interpretted my writing very well and she looks amazing! I can't stress how much I love it. Thank you! So, how are you holding up? Because I'm a POTATO. (talk) 01:58, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Hi. I was wondering if you could maybe be friends with me on deviantart? Hey! I'm about to make a new fanfic called "The Story of Vanity" which is a songfic parody of the Vocaloid series the "Story of Evil" and I would like permission to use your oc Takai Meowth as the Prince of Blue? Well here we are again, it's always such a pleasure. Remember when you tried to kill me twice..? PSYCHE! Piplupgirl123 Messages 19:36, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Request~? Hello my fabulous Bigrika~ I decided to create a school for Asian Fairy Tales in Ever After High Fandom Wikia! I wanted to do one on this wiki but I probabky will another time.. Anywho, i'd just like to kindly ask if you weren't too busy to make me a school logo and/or a school logo as well?~ That would be the greatest! I appreciate it a thousand times! I do hope you accept my request~ I understand if you are too busy, you know with school and the contest going on,, ^^ GorjesterMaster (talk) 11:24, June 17, 2014 (UTC)